


Дело о сне

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 5 times Sherlock wants cuddles and the one time John actually figures it out, 5+1 Things, Angst, Drugged Sherlock Holmes, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, John likes Sherlock's hair, M/M, Nightmares, No Plot/Plotless, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, sometime before 2x03 (the Reichenbach Fall), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон узнаёт, что Шерлок действительно любит обниматься.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 14





	1. Смерть Шерлока Холмса

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Study In Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099119) by [Sarbear08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarbear08/pseuds/Sarbear08). 



− Не могли бы вы, _пожалуйста_ , ехать быстрее, − попросил Джон. Это была _не_ просто просьба. Он проверил свой телефон, наверное, в миллионный раз за последние пять минут. Перечитал сообщение. _Это_ сообщение.

Шерлок ушёл из квартиры рано утром, ещё до того, как Джон встал. Он оставил папки с делом на заваленном бумагами столе, чтобы Джон прочитал их вместе с запиской _«Игра началась!»_

Так оно и случилось. Но на этот раз всё было по-другому. Это дело было опасным. Ещё более опасным, чем те дела, к которым привык Шерлок. Джон не мог справиться с подступающим к горлу страхом.

Тогда-то он и получил сообщение. Оно оказалось от Лестрейда. Даже Джону было ясно, что его напечатали и отправили наспех.

 _«Найдено тело. Приезжай побыстрее, я уже в пути»_ , а внизу написан адрес. К сообщению прилагалось изображение предварительного заключения судмедэксперта с описанием тела: _«Тёмные вьющиеся волосы. Высокая, худая фигура. Бледный цвет лица»_.

Джон согнул пальцы левой руки и сжал их в кулак. Стиснул зубы. Повторил действие. Это не мог быть он, не так ли? Шерлок был умён. Достаточно умён, чтобы не быть убитым. Разве не так? Он _должен_ быть живым. Он был Шерлоком _чёртовым_ Холмсом. Он должен быть в порядке. Он не мог быть... _Боже..._

Джон сжал кулак. Он даже не вздрогнул, когда ногти впились в мягкую плоть ладони, наверняка до крови.

Казалось, прошло несколько часов, и Джон наконец-то увидел ослепительный рой полицейских огней, когда кэб подъехал к месту преступления. Он расплатился с водителем дрожащими руками, не потрудившись дождаться такой мелочи, как сдача.

Лестрейд почти мгновенно оказался рядом с ним, положив руку ему на плечо. Данное действие, скорее всего, должно было быть успокаивающим, но, учитывая ситуацию, оно только заставило Джона захотеть ударить детектива прямо в лицо.

− Я только что приехал, − объяснил Лестрейд. Он помолчал, колеблясь, прежде чем заговорить снова; его тон был мрачным. − Дело вот в чём...

Джон следовал за Лестрейдом мимо полицейской ленты как в тумане, и только одна мысль мелькала у него в голове. Снова и снова. _Пожалуйста, Боже, пусть это будет не он_.

− Я всегда знал, что это случится, − сказал Андерсон, направляясь к ним.

− Что именно? − спросил Джон резким тоном. С таким же успехом он мог бы повесить на лоб неоновую вывеску с надписью «отвали, пока я тебя не ударил».

− Вот это, − Андерсон указал на жёлтый брезент, покрывавший тело всего в нескольких метрах от того места, где стояли мужчины.

Джон стиснул зубы, методично разминая левую руку. 

− Что? − спросил он, хотя на самом деле это был не вопрос.

− О нет, − выдохнул Лестрейд. − Это он?

Андерсон ответил лёгким кивком, настороженно глядя на Джона. 

− Это точно он.

Зрение Джона слегка затуманилось, и он, спотыкаясь, сделал несколько шагов вперёд. Его _лучший друг_.

− Дай-ка я посмотрю, − попросил Джон.

− Джон, не надо, − Лестрейд схватил его за руку, пытаясь оттащить назад.

Джон высвободился из рук детектива и, спотыкаясь, побрёл дальше к брезенту. _Брезенту, прикрывающему Шерлока_. Его _лучшего друга_. 

− Покажи мне, − задыхаясь, потребовал он.

Андерсон шагнул вперёд и откинул брезент, пока тело не стало полностью видно. Несмотря на то, что тело было повёрнуто в другую сторону, скрывая лицо, чёрные кудри были мгновенно узнаваемы. Как и длинное чёрное пальто, которое неподвижно лежало вокруг тела, больше не развеваясь на ветру в такт каждому шагу Шерлока.

− Боже... Нет-нет. _Нет..._ − услышал Джон свой голос, хотя и не осознавал, что говорит.

− Чёрт побери, − прошептал Лестрейд себе под нос.

Мир словно перевернулся с ног на голову, рушась вокруг Джона. Уничтожен. Разрушен. Ему казалось, что мир вращается вокруг него, а всё остальное − лишь расплывчатое пятно, за исключением тела на земле. Джон, спотыкаясь, побрёл туда, где безжизненно лежал Шерлок. Твёрдая рука на его плече остановила его от того, чтобы подойти ближе.

− Не хочу этого делать, − тихо сказал Андерсон.

Джон без колебаний отбросил его руку. 

− Почему? − закипел он.

Андерсон вздохнул и провёл рукой по лицу. 

− Его лицо, оно не... нетронуто, − ответил он, осторожно поглядывая на Джона, чтобы убедиться, что его лицо не скоро станет прежним.

− Что случилось? − наконец спросил Лестрейд.

− Похоже, кто-то здорово его разбил. Пока не знаю, чем именно. − Андерсон помолчал, прежде чем повернуться к Джону. − Мне очень жаль.

Джон едва слышал соболезнования из-за шума в голове, заглушавшего все остальные мысли. Он исчез. Его лучший друг _ушёл_. _Навсегда_. Шерлок был прав...

− Ужасно, не правда ли? − раздался из-за спины знакомый, глубокий баритон.

Джон чуть не потерял сознание.

− Шерлок? − Лестрейд сумел выговорить это, несмотря на шок, который испытал, увидев перед собой мертвеца.

− Да, это моё имя, − медленно произнёс Шерлок, словно объяснял что-то маленькому ребёнку. Он нахмурился, когда увидел выражение шока на ненормально бледных лицах всех присутствующих. − Я что-то пропустил? − спросил он, искренне смущённый.

− Ты... Ты не... − сумел выдавить из себя Джон. Несмотря на потрясение, он дико жестикулировал, переводя взгляд с Шерлока на труп и обратно.

− Что? Ты что, заболел? − спросил Шерлок; на его лбу появились морщинки, когда он безуспешно попытался понять, что происходит.

− Ты... − снова попытался заговорить Джон, но не добился бо́льшего успеха, чем в предыдущей попытке.

Прежде чем Шерлок успел осознать, что происходит, Джон бросился к нему и крепко обнял. Шерлок замер, словно окаменел, не зная, что делать с этим внезапным интимным контактом.

Пытаясь не упасть в обморок из-за эмоционального удара, который он только что испытал, Джон попытался сосредоточиться на том, чтобы чувствовать, как поднимается и опускается грудь Шерлока с каждым вдохом. Потому что тот был очень даже живой. 

− Дышат только живые, − напомнил себе Джон.

Когда через мгновение стало ясно, что Джон не отпустит Шерлока в ближайшее время, тот слегка расслабился в объятиях и даже обнял Джона в ответ, положив одну руку ему на спину, а другую на затылок.

Шерлок, будучи столь же наблюдательным, как и он сам, довольно быстро заметил, что Джон дрожит всем телом. Так сильно, что Шерлок испугался, что если он уберёт руки от Джона, тот может упасть. На всякий случай Шерлок ещё крепче прижал Джона к себе.

Шерлок отпустил Джона только тогда, когда счёл, что это достаточно безопасно и что тот больше не рискует упасть.

− Может быть, кто-нибудь объяснит, что происходит? − спросил Шерлок, обвиняющим тоном обращаясь к Лестрейду и Андерсону.

− Ты мёртв! − воскликнул Андерсон, переводя взгляд с Шерлока на то место, где всё ещё лежало непокрытое тело.

− Прошу прощения? − возмущённо спросил Шерлок. − Я, кажется, очень даже жив, спасибо.

− Он похож на тебя, Шерлок, − прошептал Джон таким тихим голосом, что Шерлок едва его узнал.

− Он... что... − Шерлок замолчал, когда до него дошло.

Молчание длилось лишь мгновение, хотя морщинка на его лбу вернулась, как это часто бывало, когда он задумывался. 

− И это тебя расстроило? − спросил Шерлок, на этот раз адресуя свой вопрос Джону.

− Да, конечно, − воскликнул Джон.

− Неужели? Очаровательно.

На этот раз настала очередь Джона смутиться.

− Я не думал, что кому-то будет не всё равно, если я умру, − сказал Шерлок как ни в чем не бывало.

− Да ладно тебе, − возразил Лестрейд. − Нам не всё равно. − Он нанёс Андерсону быстрый и не слабый удар локтем в рёбра.

− П... Правда... − подтвердил Андерсон. − Нам не всё равно.

− Мне не всё равно, − сказал Джон, и голос его всё ещё дрожал сильнее, чем ему хотелось бы признать.

− Неужели? − спросил Шерлок.

Джон кивнул.

− Но почему?

− Ну... Ты... Я думаю... − Джон издал какой-то сдавленный звук, который должен был быть смехом, но где-то по пути превратился в лёгкое фырканье. Он прочистил горло. − Ты мой друг, − просто ответил он.

− Мой _лучший_ друг, − добавил он, когда Шерлок ничего не ответил.

− Неужели?

− По-моему, ты его сломал, − пробормотал Лестрейд себе под нос.

− Лучший друг, − сказал Шерлок, играя словами, будто он только что произнёс их в первый раз. Возможно, так оно и было.

− Да. Лучший друг, − повторил Джон, стараясь, чтобы Шерлок понял его как можно яснее.

Для человека с такой интуицией он мог быть настолько слеп, когда речь заходила о чём-либо, связанном с чувствами или эмоциями.

− Лучший друг, − снова повторил Шерлок, будто произнеся это вслух, он каким-то образом сделал бы это более официально. Редкая, искренняя улыбка расплылась по его лицу, сказав больше, чем когда-либо могли сказать слова о его чувствах к этому новому титулу. − Мне это нравится, − объявил он, и его глаза заблестели, когда он улыбнулся Джону почти так же ярко, как когда он раскрывал особо сложное убийство.

Три дня спустя Шерлок раскрыл это дело и вернулся к написанию нового поста в блоге − хотя никто никогда его не читал − и поискам нового, предположительно неразрешимого дела.

Прошло три недели, прежде чем Джон, каждый раз, когда закрывал глаза, перестал представлять себе лежащее на холодном тротуаре тело своего лучшего друга.


	2. Поездка в кэбе из ада

− Шерлок! − закричал Джон, когда игла вонзилась в шею Шерлока и её содержимое оказалось в его теле.

Шерлок рухнул на пол, когда мужчина в маске − хладнокровный убийца, как они его называли − убежал. Подбежав к Шерлоку, Джон опустился рядом с ним на колени.

− Шерлок? − спросил он, задыхаясь.

Глаза Шерлока были закрыты, он находился в невероятной опасности впасть в состояние наркотического беспамятства.

− Шерлок, − повторил Джон, слегка встряхнув его за плечи. − Оставайся со мной. Ты не можешь заснуть, я не знаю, что он тебе дал.

Услышав голос Джона, Шерлок с трудом открыл глаза. 

− Д... Джон?

− Ш-ш-ш... Не пытайся говорить. Помощь уже идёт. Ты будешь в порядке. − Джон слышал, как быстро приближаются сирены. Они будут здесь с минуты на минуту.

Инстинктивно пощупав пульс Шерлока − тот был более учащённым, чем обычно, но не очень тревожно, Джон молча поблагодарил Бога за свою обширную медицинскую подготовку в бою.

Шерлок сонно моргнул, глядя на Джона − было совершенно ясно, что тот изо всех сил старается не заснуть, но тем не менее он пытался бороться с тяжестью сна, потому что именно Джон попросил его об этом. Шерлок никогда не отказывал Джону в его просьбах. Пальцы Джона задержались на шее Шерлока ещё на мгновение, и он лишь на мгновение заколебался, прежде чем убрать с его лица выбившиеся пряди волос. Джон мог бы поклясться, что видел, как уголки рта Шерлока на мгновение приподнялись, но, скорее всего, это был просто выброс в кровь адреналина. Да, так оно и было, просто адреналин.

Не успел Джон опомниться, как рядом с Шерлоком появились санитары и велели ему отойти, чтобы они могли делать свою работу. Их слова были неразборчивы, просачиваясь сквозь туман его сознания. Медленно, неохотно отступив, он почувствовал, как чья-то рука схватила его и крепко сжала, отказываясь отпускать. У Шерлока была удивительно крепкая хватка, учитывая, что тот только что был одурманен чем-то, что можно было бы принять за особо мощную смесь химических веществ.

Джон выполнил его молчаливую просьбу и придвинулся ближе к голове Шерлока, убедившись, что парамедикам достаточно места, чтобы работать рядом с ним. Капелька пота сбежала со лба Шерлока, пробежала по его озабоченному и бледному лицу, и Джон, не раздумывая, протянул руку, чтобы её вытереть. Он оставался рядом с Шерлоком до тех пор, пока медики не убедились, что тот находится в стабильном состоянии, поглаживая большим пальцем руку детектива и время от времени бормоча что-то вроде «всё будет хорошо» и «я здесь, Шерлок».

***

По настоянию Шерлока − что означало слишком много глубоких выводов об их повседневной жизни и странно продуманных угрозах мучительной смерти − парамедики согласились, что пока Джон остаётся с ним, он может вернуться домой. Они решили, что препараты, которые ввели Шерлоку, были просто разновидностью седативных средств, и никаких серьёзных последствий от них не будет, их просто нужно переспать. Кроме того, Джон полагал, что иметь дело с одурманенным Шерлоком не слишком отличается от общения с обычным Шерлоком.

Ох, как же он ошибался!

− М-м-м... Ты мне нравишься, Джон Ватсон, − протянул Шерлок, забираясь в кэб и двигаясь своими длинными конечностями с грацией гиппопотама. − Ты очень мил.

− Я... Что? − Джон пробормотал что-то невнятное в ответ.

− Ох... Д-а-а-а... Очень.

Джон скользнул в кабину рядом с Шерлоком и закрыл за собой дверь. 

− Бейкер-стрит, двести двадцать один, − сказал он водителю.

Шерлок соскользнул с сиденья, когда кэб тронулся, и рухнул на пол, превратившись в груду конечностей.

Джон вздохнул. 

− Шерлок? − медленно спросил он, наклоняясь так, что его глаза оказались почти на одном уровне с глазами детектива. − Что ты там делаешь?

− М-м-м... − выразительно протянул Шерлок.

− Боже... Шерлок, − пробормотал Джон, проводя рукой по своему лицу. − Иди сюда. − Он наклонился, безуспешно пытаясь затащить Шерлока обратно на сиденье.

Шерлок шлёпнул его по рукам. 

− Здесь очень удобно, − проскулил он.

− Шерлок, пожалуйста.

− Отлично, − сказал Шерлок с чересчур драматичным вздохом, позволяя усадить себя обратно на сиденье.

− Пожалуйста, никогда больше не принимай наркотики, Шерлок, хорошо?

− А почему нет, Джон? Это так... Весело.

Голова Шерлока склонилась набок, а руки Джона, поспешно обхватившие его за талию и поймавшие, были единственным, что удерживало его от бесцеремонного сползания обратно на пол.

− Очень мило, − пробормотал Шерлок, прежде чем рухнуть на бок Джона, положив голову ему на плечо.

− Боже... Шерлок, тебе надо было поехать в больницу.

− Нет. Больница. Плохо. Нет. − Шерлок поднял голову. Его взгляд внезапно стал намного более внимательным, чем должен был быть взгляд любого одурманенного человека, казалось, проникая прямо в самую душу Джона. − Я хочу... − Шерлок замолчал и зажмурился, сосредоточенно наморщив лоб. − Я хочу вернуться домой. С тобой.

Веки его вскоре отяжелели от простого усилия, необходимого для того, чтобы держать их открытыми, и он поддался желанию уснуть, закрыв глаза и откинув голову на тёплое плечо Джона.

Джон был очень рад, что Шерлок не видит его лица, потому что в течение следующих сорока трёх секунд или около того у него было выражение, которое лучше всего описывала его мать, как то, когда он мог «ловить мух»: его рот был открыт и образовывал прекрасную форму буквы «О».

Кэб ткнулся в отбойник, вырвав Джона из его мыслей и заставив Шерлока прижаться к нему ещё теснее, если это вообще было возможно.

− Шерлок, ты уверен, что не ударился головой, когда падал?

− Х-м-м...

На всякий случай − лучше перестраховаться, чем потом жалеть, Джон медленно провёл пальцами по волосам Шерлока, осторожно нащупывая шишки и порезы.

Шерлок низко застонал, прежде чем упереться в бок Джона.

− Шерлок? − спросил Джон, на мгновение остановив движение своих рук. 

− Ты в порядке?

− М-м-м... Мне было приятно, − пробормотал Шерлок.

Ох. _Ох_.

Джон украдкой взглянул направо. Потом налево. Они находились в машине, поэтому он полагал, что никто не увидит, если просто...

Он снова запустил пальцы в тёмные кудри Шерлока, нежно массируя его голову. Несмотря на всю свою сообразительность, Джон полагал, что даже Шерлок ничего не вспомнит, когда протрезвеет.

Джон продолжал гладить Шерлока по волосам, пока детектив не начал издавать звуки, странно похожие на мурлыканье кошки. Джон тихо улыбнулся про себя. Было довольно приятно видеть эту сторону Шерлока − одного из величайших умов Англии, разгаданного такой простой вещью, как прикосновение Джона.

Джон позволил себе насладиться ощущением, как его пальцы пробегают по волосам Шерлока, пока мягкая улыбка не исчезла с его лица. Они стояли в пробке, и водитель кэба смотрел _прямо на них_ через чёртово зеркало заднего вида. Джон тут же оторвал пальцы от мягких кудрей Шерлока и попытался отползти от него как можно дальше − при этом не давая ему упасть, но далеко не смог, учитывая, что заднее сиденье кэба было довольно маленьким.

Оставшуюся часть пути Джон смотрел в окно, пытаясь скрыть от водителя своё покрасневшее от смущения лицо.

Когда они наконец остановились у дома 221Б, Джон сунул водителю деньги, стараясь не встречаться с ним взглядом и не взял сдачу.

− Шерлок? − Джон легонько встряхнул детектива, пытаясь его разбудить. Он определённо _не_ собирался тащить его на руках в квартиру как невесту.

− Шерлок? _Шерлок?_

− Х-м-м? − Шерлок застонал, несколько раз сонно моргнул и, поколебавшись лишь мгновение, неохотно поднял голову с плеча Джона.

− Мы дома, − сообщил ему Джон.

− Ах... Прелестно, − слова Шерлока всё ещё были немного невнятны из-за длительного действия наркотиков. − Джон?

− Да?

− Ты действительно... Хороший друг, − пробормотал детектив.

− Спасибо, − поблагодарил Джон, немного смущённый внезапным проявлением благодарности.

Шерлок склонился над Джоном, прижавшись к нему всем своим восхитительно тёплым телом, и его тут же вырвало в открытую дверь.


	3. Два фрагмента паззла

В конце концов Джон уложил Шерлока спать, чтобы тот мог избавиться от продолжительного действия наркотиков, и ему самому удалось поспать почти три часа.

 _Бумс_.

Застонав, Джон открыл затуманенные от сна глаза и уставился в темноту своей комнаты. Должно быть, он что-то услышал, но он мог бы поклясться...

 _Бумс_.

Джон резко выпрямился, полностью насторожившись − определённо этот шум ему не приснился.

 _Бумс_.

Откинув одеяло, Джон неохотно покинул тёплую постель и начал спускаться по лестнице.

 _Бумс_.

На этот раз за шумом последовало какое-то грустное, жалкое хныканье.

− Шерлок? − прошептал Джон в кромешную тьму комнаты.

Детектив определённо не был известен своим безупречным расписанием сна. По правде говоря, Джон даже не был уверен, что Шерлок вообще спит по ночам. Он...

 _Бумс. Бумс_. _Ба-бах_ , за которым последовала серия совершенно душераздирающего хныканья.

− Шерлок? − крикнул Джон в темноту, набирая скорость и передвигаясь по квартире. Он был безмерно благодарен, что так хорошо знает это место, поэтому был совершенно уверен, что не наткнётся ни на что в темноте. − Шерл... О _чёрт_ , − выругался Джон, когда его нога не очень-то любезно коснулась дверного косяка гостиной. Джон прошипел ряд дико красочных слов, за которые миссис Хадсон дала бы ему подзатыльник за то, что он так много думал.

Однако у него не было времени долго беспокоиться о том, чтобы разбудить Шерлока, поскольку всхлипы вернулись, и теперь они больше напоминали жалобный плач раненого животного. Джон пошёл на звук по коридору, слегка прихрамывая на дрожащих пальцах ног. Он на мгновение задержался у двери Шерлока, повернув к ней ухо − не было никаких сомнений, откуда доносятся звуки.

Джон протянул руку и, не желая нарушать уединение Шерлока, осторожно постучал в дверь. Всхлипы прекратились почти мгновенно, превратившись в приглушённое сопение. Шерлок, видимо, надеялся, что Джон его не услышит.

− Шерлок? − спросил Джон. − Можно мне войти?

Тишина.

− Шерлок? Пожалуйста.

Дверь щёлкнула, показывая, что она не заперта, и Джон глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем войти в комнату, готовясь к тому, что ему предстояло найти.

То, что он _обнаружил_ , оказалось совсем не тем, чего он ожидал. Он бы и за миллион лет не догадался.

Шерлок сидел на полу, согнув руки и ноги под неловкими углами, должно быть, невероятно неудобными, и завернувшись в одеяло, ещё больше сковывающее его движения. Его глаза были красными и опухшими, а по щекам бежали слёзы, которые тот поспешно смахнул.

− Шерлок, какого чёрта? − ахнул Джон, опускаясь на колени рядом с детективом.

Шерлок натянул одеяло до подбородка, будто можно было просто спрятаться от всех своих проблем.

− Кошмар, − выдохнул Шерлок, и только тогда Джон понял, как прерывисто и тяжело тот дышит. − Мне приснился... Кошмар. − Шерлок вздрогнул и плотнее закутался в одеяло.

− Это, наверное, от наркотиков. Помнишь, Шерлок? − спросил Джон. − Тебя накачали наркотиками.

Шерлок наморщил лоб. 

− Меня? − Он на мгновение задумался, прежде чем добавить: − Похоже на то.

В комнате воцарилась оглушительная тишина, и Шерлоку Холмсу было совершенно не свойственно не спешить её заполнить.

− Шерлок? − нерешительно спросил Джон. − Ты в порядке?

Вздрогнув, Шерлок отвёл взгляд от Джона и кивнул резким движением, которое было слишком быстрым, чтобы считаться чем-то хоть отдалённо похожим на нормальное.

− Шерлок? − позвал Джон. − Ты хочешь поговорить об этом?

− Не совсем, − ответил Шерлок голосом, показавшимся великому детективу слишком тихим.

− Хорошо. − Джон помолчал, задумавшись на мгновение, прежде чем предложить: − Хочешь, я тебя обниму?

На какое-то ужасное мгновение Джону казалось, что Шерлок вот-вот рассмеётся ему в лицо и скажет, какая это ужасная, абсолютно глупая идея, но потом что-то смягчилось на его лице, и он медленно, почти незаметно кивнул.

Джон обхватил Шерлока одной рукой за плечи, другой − за спину, и притянул к себе, пока его голова не оказалась удобно устроенной на плече доктора. Шерлок напрягся, и на мгновение Джон подумал, не совершил ли он ошибку, предложив свою помощь. А затем Шерлок вздохнул в шею Джона; его дыхание вызвало мурашки по коже Джона и растаяло в объятиях, будто они были двумя фрагментами головоломки, связанными самым интимным образом.

Ни один из них не сделал ни малейшей попытки высвободиться из объятий, и так они сидели, скрючившись на полу, в то время как Шерлок медленно перестал дрожать от страха после ночного кошмара, и его дыхание вернулось в норму − возможно, несколько часов спустя.

Джону, проспавшему меньше трёх часов, очень хотелось лечь спать. Объятия Шерлока были восхитительно прекрасны, и он втайне желал, чтобы они могли продолжать объятия до скончания веков, но его начал одолевать сон, заставляя опустить голову и закрыть глаза. Он попытался − возможно, не так сильно, как мог бы − но всё же попытался вырваться из объятий Шерлока. Но с каждым бесконечно малым движением, которое он делал, отстраняясь от детектива, его хватка вокруг Джона становилась всё сильнее, пока не стала железной. Джон задумался, делает ли тот это нарочно, или это просто подсознательная реакция.

Только после того, как Джон обратил пристальное внимание на медленное, ровное дыхание Шерлока, прижавшегося к его шее, и на ровные поднятия и опускания груди, прижатой к боку, он понял, что тот заснул в его объятиях. Джон подавил тихий смешок, внезапно решив не будить Шерлока ото сна, который был определённо более спокойным, чем прежде. _Люди, конечно, стали бы говорить, если бы могли видеть их такими сейчас_ , лениво подумал он.

Джон изо всех сил старался не заснуть, но в конце концов эта битва оказалась безнадёжно бессмысленной, и сон оказался единственным победителем. Он опустил голову, и его щека оказалась прижатой к мягким завиткам волос Шерлока. Джон глубоко вздохнул и погрузился в сон, окружённый чудесным ароматом, безошибочно напоминавшим запах Шерлока Холмса.


	4. Единственное место, где я чувствую себя комфортно - это в твоих объятиях

− _...не пытайтесь выйти на улицу, если в этом нет необходимости. Повторяю, если возможно, оставайтесь дома. Приближающаяся гроза считается одной из самых сильных, которые видел Лондон..._ − растягивая слова, говорил в новостях репортёр.

Словно по команде, ветер жутко засвистел, проносясь мимо окон квартиры, и это заставило обоих мужчин подпрыгнуть на своих местах.

− Хорошо, что у нас нет дела, а? − заметил Джон. − Иначе бы ты таскал меня по городу в самый разгар этой грозы, − Джон указал на окно, за которым свирепо завывал ветер.

− Х-м-м... − уклончиво протянул Шерлок, не отрывая взгляда от пятна на полу, на которое он пристально смотрел в течение последнего часа или около того.

− Да, Шерлок? − Наклонившись вперёд в своём кресле, Джон попытался установить зрительный контакт с детективом. − Что ты делаешь? Считаешь все пылинки на полу? − Видит Бог, он мог бы, если бы захотел, с его невероятно великолепным умом.

Пронзительный взгляд Шерлока метнулся вверх, чтобы встретиться со взглядом Джоном.

− Извини. Ты что-то сказал?

− Нет. Нет, Шерлок, − невозмутимо ответил Джон.

− Я тебя расстроил.

− Нет.

− Расстроил.

− Нет, это не так.

− Тогда почему ты делаешь это рукой?

Джон посмотрел вниз и... _чёрт бы его побрал_. Великого Шерлока Холмса было не одурачить. Джон разжал руку и сунул её под ногу.

− Я не сержусь на тебя, Шерлок, − повторил он.

Шерлок вопросительно поднял идеально ухоженную бровь.

Джон вздохнул. Этого нельзя было избежать. _Его_ не избежать.

− Я вовсе не сержусь на тебя, Шерлок. Я просто...

− Ты не сердишься, ты _расстроился_ из-за того, что я «отключился», как ты выразился, вместо того, чтобы просто поговорить с тобой.

Джон не мог удержаться, чтобы не разинуть рот. Похоже, именно такой эффект Шерлок часто производил на него.

− Да. Чертовски близко, − сказал Джон, немного помолчав, а потом добавил: − Знаешь, это действительно удивительно, ты знаешь.

− Я? Спасибо, Джон, − поблагодарил Шерлок, выглядя настолько искренне тронутым, что Джон не потрудился его поправить.

− Да... И просто из любопытства, − сказал Джон. − Как ты всё это определил? Что ты там увидел, что тебе всё это подсказало?

− Х-м-м? Ох... Ничего, − ответил Шерлок, пренебрежительно махнув рукой, будто это был вполне очевидный ответ на вопрос Джона.

− Что? Ничего?

Шерлок пожал плечами. 

− Я знаю тебя, Джон, − просто ответил он, и, боже, он действительно _понятия не имел_ , не так ли? Джон недоумевал, как такой умный человек может быть таким глупым, когда речь заходит о конкретных вещах.

Шерлок заёрзал в кресле, а потом уголки его губ приподнялись в лёгкой ухмылке. 

− А может быть, я просто такой умный.

Джон закатил глаза − предоставив Шерлоку втирать про свой смехотворно высокий интеллект.

− Иногда ты такой придурок.

− Я? А я и не заметил, − сказал Шерлок с притворной серьёзностью.

Их взгляды встретились, и они оба разразились диким приступом искреннего смеха. Джон решил, что ему очень нравится видеть эту сторону Шерлока − сторону без стен, оставляющую его совершенно голым, незащищённым − чтобы Джон мог видеть его целиком. Видеть, что скрывается под маской гения. То, что он там увидел, почти заставило его подумать, что Шерлок − человек. Почти.

После слишком долгого перерыва им наконец удалось отдышаться. Тяжело дыша, они изо всех сил старались не разразиться новым приступом смеха. Джон вытер слёзы и, подняв голову, обнаружил, что восхитительные морщинки в уголках глаз Шерлока не исчезли, а губы изогнуты в одной из его редких искренних улыбок − той, что, казалось, предназначалась только для него − и... _ох!_

Теперь взгляд Шерлока был устремлён прямо на него; он смотрел на него с голодной тоской, от которой у Джона перехватило дыхание. Какое-то время, слишком долгое и в то же время недостаточно долгое, они просто смотрели друг на друга, не отводя глаз в каком-то тупике. Джон совсем перестал дышать и был уверен, что если он отведёт взгляд от Шерлока, то обнаружит, что тот тоже перестал дышать.

Момент начался так же быстро, как и закончился, когда Джон моргнул, оторвал взгляд от Шерлока и прочистил горло гораздо громче, чем было необходимо.

− Ладно, я пойду спать, − объявил Джон.

− Конечно, − сказал Шерлок. Он замолчал. Встал. Прошёл в конец комнаты. Вернулся к своему креслу. Открыл рот. Закрыл его.

Ветер выл как дикий зверь за окном их квартиры, всё ещё набирая скорость, без сомнения превращаясь во что-то гораздо более свирепое, когда надвигалась гроза.

Наконец Шерлок взял скрипку и, повернувшись спиной к Джону, тупо уставился в окно, наигрывая меланхоличную мелодию, едва заглушавшую шум ветра.

− Спокойной ночи, Шерлок, − сказал Джон, удаляясь в свою спальню.

Шерлок заиграл громче и поморщился, сыграв ряд неверных нот.

***

Джон сунул голову под подушку и с силой потянул её на себя, тщетно пытаясь заглушить шум грозы. Он со вздохом перевернулся на другой бок: прикроватные часы показывали, что сейчас 3:26 ночи. Ещё раз раздражённо вздохнув, он натянул одеяло до подбородка и закрыл глаза. Открыл их. Крепко сжал их. Зажал уши руками. Гроза продолжала выть снаружи, словно издеваясь над ним, а дождь безжалостно барабанил в окна.

Джон перекатился на бок в слабой надежде, что перемена положения позволит ему, наконец, заглушить вой грозы, бушевавшей сейчас по всему городу. Он подождал ответа. И ещё немного подождал. Устав ждать, пока сон его одолеет, он решил начать соревнование в гляделках со своими ночными часами. _3:31 утра. 3:32 утра. 3:33 утра_.

Ровно в три тридцать семь он услышал скрип двери своей спальни за спиной, едва слышный из-за дождя, барабанившего в окно совершенно хаотично. Он замер, с любопытством прислушиваясь к тому, как медленно ступали по комнате ноги, пока не остановились у края кровати. Джон почти перестал дышать, когда почувствовал, что по его телу блуждает взгляд.

Вдруг та сторона кровати, что находилась позади Джона, заскрипела и провалилась под тяжестью. Джон перевернулся на другой бок, слишком потрясённый, чтобы продолжать притворяться спящим.

− Шерлок?

Шерлок замер посреди натягивания одеяла на своё тело; лицо его являло собой чистейшую картину полнейшего шока.

− Джон, − только и сказал он.

− Какого чёрта ты делаешь в моей постели? − спросил Джон, стараясь не чувствовать боли в груди при виде щенячьего взгляда, которым Шерлок одарил его в данный момент.

− Гроза, − ответил Шерлок, будто это было достаточным объяснением.

По мнению Джона, это было не так. Он изогнул бровь, глядя на Шерлока, который всё ещё застыл на месте, наполовину укрытый одеялом.

− Разве не так поступают люди? − спросил Шерлок, мгновенно догадавшись о невысказанном вопросе Джона. − Ищут утешения во время грозы?

− Не думаю, что слово «люди» относится и к тебе, Шерлок.

− Ах, − сказал Шерлок, стягивая с себя одеяло и свесив длинные ноги с кровати; его голова была необычно низко опущена.

− Подожди, − попросил Джон. − Я не имел в виду... Я просто хотел сказать, что не думаю, что _ты_ испугаешься простой грозы.

− Это не _простая_ гроза. Самая сильная, что мы видели за последнее время, − ответил Шерлок стене.

− Я думаю, ты прав.

Шерлок пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, подозрительно похожее на «обычно, да», а потом странно замолчал.

Джон уставился в затылок Шерлока, спокойно обдумывая варианты: он может выгнать того из своей комнаты с каким-нибудь относительно неубедительным оправданием насчёт _границ_ и всего такого, или...

− Ты боишься грозы? − прямо спросил Джон.

− Да? − вопросительный тон в конце слова выдал ложь Шерлока, но Джон намеренно предпочёл её проигнорировать.

− Хорошо, − сказал Джон.

Шерлок медленно повернулся, выглядя таким же потрясённым, как и несколько мгновений назад, но на этот раз он казался более расслабленным, будто не мог поверить в то, что услышал.

Джон похлопал по кровати рядом с собой. 

− Можешь спать здесь, если тебе от этого станет лучше.

Шерлок уставился на Джона так, словно в его мозгу только что произошло короткое замыкание.

− Только если ты сам этого захочешь, − добавил Джон, пытаясь хоть немного ослабить давление.

Шерлок резко моргнул, будто его мозг только что снова заработал. 

− Спасибо, − поблагодарил он едва слышным шепотом.

Он вернулся и спрятался под одеялом, пока, казалось, не удовлетворился тем, как они устроились. Джон обнаружил, что ему приходится сдерживать улыбку при виде этого зрелища. Шерлок бросил взгляд в сторону Джона − если бы Джон не знал лучше, он бы сказал, что это был нервный взгляд − и опустил голову на подушку.

Какое-то время они лежали в дружеском молчании − если не считать того, что гроза билась в стены квартиры. Комната внезапно озарилась яркой вспышкой света, за которой последовал оглушительный _раскат_ грома. Краем глаза Джон заметил, что Шерлок пристально смотрит на него, словно читая каждую чёрточку на лице доктора. Джон закрыл глаза, когда очередная ослепительная вспышка озарила его спальню, и _раскат_ грома почему-то прозвучал ещё громче, чем первый.

Одеяло зашуршало, и кровать слегка накренилась, когда Шерлок придвинулся ближе, и его грудь не прижалась к боку Джона, а голова не опустилась на плечо. Взъерошенные во сне кудри Шерлока защекотали щеку Джона, хотя он обнаружил, что не возражает против этого ощущения.

− Спокойной ночи, Шерлок, − прошептал Джон между оглушительными раскатами грома.

− М-м-м... − пробормотал Шерлок, уткнувшись Джону в шею.

После этого, несмотря на бушевавшую снаружи грозу, Джон без труда погрузился в восхитительно спокойный сон.


	5. Это ради науки!

Отхлебнув чаю, Джон поставил кружку на столик и снова сосредоточился на газете. Краем глаза он видел, как Шерлок порхает по квартире, а его шелковый халат живописно развевается за спиной. Тот остановился, чтобы нацарапать что-то в блокноте на захламленном кухонном столе, а затем повернулся с драматическим _свистом_ и вприпрыжку пересёк комнату, чтобы торопливо напечатать что-то на своём ноутбуке. Джон снова обратил внимание на заголовок газеты.

Джон с любопытством взглянул поверх газеты, когда Шерлок скользнул обратно к столу, чтобы забрать свой блокнот. Он что-то снова лихорадочно в нём нацарапал. Моргнул один раз. Второй. С громким _бумс_ уронил блокнот на стол и задумчиво потёр пальцами подбородок. В его глазах появился взгляд, означавший, что он в данный момент блуждает в своих Чертогах разума. Воспользовавшись этим, Джон ещё мгновение пристально смотрел на великолепное зрелище перед собой. Волосы Шерлока были почти идеально уложены, несмотря на то, что тот только недавно проснулся. Его бледная кожа сияла в тусклом утреннем свете, а солнце, светившее в окна, заставляло его глаза блестеть, будто он только что открыл величайшее сокровище в мире. Он слегка нахмурился, отчего на его лбу образовалась восхитительная морщинка. Он глубоко и торжественно вздохнул, и Джон сразу же понял, что это его «мысленное» дыхание. Взгляд Шерлока слепо метался по комнате, пока он обрабатывал информацию, которую в данный момент перебирал в своём прекрасном мозгу.

Шерлок моргнул, опустив руки по швам, и его пронзительный взгляд упал прямо на Джона, который, к несчастью, всё ещё смотрел на восхитительное чудо − на Шерлока Холмса. Джон оторвал взгляд от газеты и поднял её, как он надеялся, на такую высоту, чтобы скрыть покрасневшее лицо.

Долгое время Джон не слышал никакого движения с другой стороны газеты, за исключением того, что Шерлок сделал несколько шагов, вероятно, чтобы вернуться к своему блокноту. Именно из-за этого предположения Джон был особенно удивлён, когда диван слегка наклонился вправо. Внезапно к его боку прижалось восхитительное тепло, когда Шерлок, закинув ноги на диван, прислонился к Джону. Его голова нашла себе место на плече Джона.

− Шерлок? Что ты делаешь? − спросил Джон в лёгком замешательстве.

− Эксперимент.

Джон поднял брови. 

− Не хочешь уточнить?

Детектив сел прямо, и Джон почувствовал себя на удивление холодно, потому что Шерлок больше к нему не прижимался. Он осторожно взял газету из рук Джона и, перегнувшись через него, положил её на боковой столик.

− Обними меня, − попросил Шерлок.

− Прости, что?

− Обними. Меня, − повторил Шерлок, словно обращаясь к кому-то умственно отсталому, что, по мнению Шерлока, относилось почти ко всем.

− Шерлок? С тобой всё в порядке? − спросил Джон, и на его лице появилось беспокойство.

Шерлок закатил глаза, хотя в них светилась подозрительная радость. 

− Со мной всё в порядке, Джон. Это ради эксперимента.

− Эксперимент? − повторил Джон.

− Да, именно так я и сказал. У тебя сегодня утром проблемы со слухом?

Джон проигнорировал его реплику. 

− Что за эксперимент ты проводишь, который включает в себя... это, − он взмахнул рукой между ними.

− Я изучаю связь между человеческим контактом и его воздействием на тех, кто в нём участвует.

− Так ты учишься обниматься?

− Я этого не говорил, − возразил Шерлок.

Джон поднял бровь.

− Да, − неохотно согласился Шерлок. − Полагаю, ты _мог бы_ сформулировать это так.

− И ты хочешь провести этот эксперимент со мной?

Шерлок выглядел совершенно оскорблённым. 

− А с кем же ещё мне это делать?

− Верно подмечено, − сказал Джон, помолчав, а потом добавил: − Хорошо.

Шерлок склонил голову набок. 

− Хорошо?

− Да, я проведу эксперимент с тобой.

Шерлок изогнул бровь. 

− Ты говоришь так, будто у тебя есть выбор.

Джон закатил глаза так сильно, что испугался, как бы они не выскочили у него из головы.

Шерлок выжидающе уставился на Джона.

− Каков первый шаг? В эксперименте? − спросил Джон.

− М-м-м... − красноречиво произнёс Шерлок. − Просто... − он спрыгнул с дивана, подскочил к столу, где оставил блокнот, и принялся лихорадочно листать его. − ...Дай мне минутку. − Шерлок мельком взглянул на Джона, когда просматривал записи, и чуть не _вздрогнул_ , когда их взгляды встретились. После этого глаза Шерлока не отрывались от информации, содержащейся на страницах блокнота, пока он не нашёл то, что искал.

− Ах. Да. Похоже, это хорошее место для начала, − сказал он, неловко откашлявшись.

Джон немного подождал, прежде чем спросить: 

− Для начала чего?

− Объятий, − ответил Шерлок. − Примерно на пять минут.

− Пять... Ты хочешь засечь время?

Шерлок выглядел шокированным тем, что Джон даже подумывает предложить что-то другое. 

− Да.

Джон вздохнул. 

− Тогда ладно.

− Всё в порядке.

Шерлок достал из бокового кармана халата телефон и включил таймер.

− Всё готово, − объявил он, показывая Джону экран своего телефона, который действительно был настроен ровно на пять минут.

− Хорошо, − сказал Джон.

− Хорошо.

Шерлок словно окаменел, застыл на месте и даже не моргнул.

− Прости, ты хотел бы начать это сейчас? − спросил Джон. Возможно, он неверно оценил ситуацию.

− Да. Да, конечно, − ответил Шерлок, делая самые маленькие шаги, какие только мог сделать, чтобы вернуться к дивану.

Он положил свой блокнот и телефон на маленький столик рядом с диваном, прежде чем плюхнуться рядом с Джоном, и полы его халата драматично взмыли вокруг него. Шерлок наклонился вперёд, пока его длинные руки не обхватили Джона. Шерлок был напряжён, и острые углы его тела упирались в Джона там, где их тела соприкасались. Джон нерешительно позволил своим рукам обхватить гибкое тело Шерлока. Он глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоить колотящееся сердце, и был вознаграждён домашним ароматом чистого _Шерлока:_ сладким ароматом шампуня и смесью химических веществ − остатками многочисленных экспериментов, которые тот проводил.

Джон крепче обнял Шерлока, притягивая его к себе. Шерлок издал тихий стон и постепенно растаял в объятиях Джона, превратившись в бесформенную кучу. Вопреки здравому смыслу, Джон позволил своему подбородку упереться в макушку Шерлока, заставив того прижаться ещё ближе, и его нос оказался в опасной близости от того места, где бился пульс Джона. Джон с трудом подавил дрожь.

Какое-то время они оставались в своих восхитительных объятиях, и Джон втайне наслаждался мягкими дуновениями дыхания Шерлока на своей шее. Ни один из них не смел пошевелиться, боясь испортить момент. И было бы чертовски стыдно даже подумать о возможности испортить этот момент.

После того как прошла серия совершенно неисчислимых минут, голова Джона обрела хоть какой-то контроль над своим сердцем − и некоторыми другими местами − которые в данный момент принимали за него решения, какими бы неразумными те ни были. Он слегка отстранился, чтобы заговорить.

− Х-м-м... Я думаю, прошло уже пять минут? − неловко спросил он.

Шерлок издал звук, который Джон мог описать только как такой, какой, по его представлениям, должен был бы издавать задыхающийся тюлень.

− Шерлок?

Джон мог бы поклясться, что Шерлок попытался ещё глубже зарыться лицом в шею Джона, бормоча что-то, что звучало ужасно похоже на «чёрт возьми».

− Шерлок? − повторил Джон, пытаясь осторожно отстраниться от детектива, чтобы тот мог увидеть его лицо.

− Х-м-м... − буркнул Шерлок, коснувшись губами шеи Джона.

Джон чуть не потерял сознание.

Как только ему удалось немного прийти в себя, Джон сказал: 

− Ты забыл установить таймер, не так ли?

Шерлок наконец отпустил Джона, сел и посмотрел чуть левее его глаз − из-за своего глубокого смущения детектив категорически отказывался смотреть ему в глаза. К удивлению Джона, он обнаружил, что Шерлок действительно _покраснел_ , его щеки приобрели восхитительно оттенок красновато-розового.

− Хорошо. Ну, я думаю, что это может аннулировать эксперимент, − заметил Джон.

− Д-да... − пробормотал Шерлок − когда это тот раньше заикался? − Джон полагал, что так оно и было.

− Думаю, нам придётся сделать это снова, − предложил Джон, внимательно изучая выражение лица Шерлока.

Взгляд Шерлока на мгновение метнулся к Джону, и в его глазах появился слабый блеск, прежде чем снова остановиться на левой стороне его лица. Джону было интересно, что Шерлок видит.

Шерлок сглотнул и кивнул, наклонившись к Джону, когда зазвонил его телефон, заставив обоих мужчин подпрыгнуть.

Шерлок потянулся через Джона за телефоном, лежащим на боковом столике. Прочитав сообщение, он нахмурился. А потом надул губы.

− У нас есть дело, − сказал он.

***

Был чудесный воскресный день; тёплый солнечный свет струился сквозь окна дома номер 221Б, отбрасывая на пол причудливые интригующие тени. Джон развалился на диване, наслаждаясь подаренной Лестрейдом книгой «Как пережить соседа по комнате», пока не обнаружил, что на коленях у него лежит упомянутый сосед − вернее, голова Шерлока. Джон лениво гадал, как ему это удаётся: так тихо красться по квартире, даже не ставя перед собой этой цели.

Джон отложил книгу и уставился на Шерлока. 

− Это вторая часть эксперимента? − спросил он.

Шерлок поднёс палец к губам. 

− Ш-ш-ш... Я думаю.

Джон поднял брови. Это был, вероятно, почти такой же ответ, который он получил бы от Шерлока, хотя это было так же полезно для Джона, как если бы кто-то бросил пару сотен цыплят ему на колени.

Джон некоторое время наблюдал за Шерлоком, почти _слыша_ , как вращаются шестерёнки его гениального ума. На самом деле смотреть было очень приятно. Детектив поднёс руки к подбородку и сцепил пальцы. Он немного нахмурился, а его глаза бегали взад-вперёд, видимо, пока он копался в своих мыслях.

Джон опустил руку и остановился в опасной близости от тёмных кудрей Шерлока. Он обдумал все варианты. Он предположил, что это можно было бы считать частью эксперимента, если бы он просто...

Шерлок слегка вздрогнул, когда рука Джона скользнула в его волосы, но не сделал ни малейшего движения, чтобы остановить это действие. Джон внимательно изучал заученное выражение лица Шерлока, пытаясь сделать какие-то выводы. Излишне говорить, что он быстро обнаружил, что в этой области ему не повезло.

Тем не менее он смело продолжал гладить Шерлока по волосам. С каждым поглаживанием Шерлок, казалось, всё глубже погружался в колени Джона; его веки медленно закрылись.

− М-м-м... У тебя мягкие руки, − ошеломлённо промурлыкал Шерлок.

Его глаза широко распахнулись, и он закричал: 

− Мягкие руки! Вот оно, Джон! Я его разгадал!

Он сел и схватил Джона за плечи, широко улыбаясь.

− Ты удивительно гениален! − воскликнул он и притянул Джона к себе, а затем _поцеловал_ его прямо в середину лба.

Когда Шерлок отстранился, он замер, широко раскрыв глаза и медленно отпустив железную хватку на плечах Джона. Рот Джона открылся в полном шоке, и он удивился, что его челюсть не волочится по полу у основания дивана.

− Ну... − Шерлок откашлялся. − Лучше позвони Лестрейду и скажи, кого арестовать.

Шерлок спрыгнул с дивана и вернулся в свою комнату.

Они не говорили об эксперименте в течение трёх недель после этого.

***

Шерлок _устал_. Это была долгая неделя. За последние семь дней Шерлок раскрыл тринадцать дел, в него шесть раз стреляли, он спас Джона от потенциального похитителя и получил довольно приличный удар по голове детской коляской.

Джон сидел на диване с открытым ноутбуком на коленях и печатал новую запись для своего блога. Этот должен был быть особенно захватывающим, учитывая неделю, которую они только что пережили. Он услышал, как Шерлок шаркает тяжёлыми ногами по полу, прежде чем увидел его, крадущегося к дивану.

Его волосы были в беспорядке спутаны и совсем не уложены так, как обычно. Его домашний халат наполовину свисал с одного плеча − хотя он, казалось, этого не замечал − а пуговицы рубашки были застёгнуты неправильно.

− Боже, Шерлок. Ты выглядишь чудовищно, − сказал Джон.

Шерлок фыркнул. 

− Мне тоже так кажется.

Он рухнул на диван рядом с Джоном, наклонился ближе и прищурился, чтобы прочитать то, что он печатал.

− Х-м-м... − сказал он.

Джон искоса взглянул на него, их носы почти соприкоснулись. 

− Это хорошее «х-м-м» или плохое «х-м-м»?

− Да, − ответил Шерлок. − Продолжай.

− Хорошо, − медленно произнёс Джон, теперь уже полностью погружённый в смятение.

По просьбе Шерлока он продолжил печатать, чем заслужил от детектива редкое мурлыканье.

Шерлок закинул ноги на диван и слегка прижался к Джону. Джон, конечно, не возражал.

После того как Джон напечатал ещё несколько строк, голова Шерлока мягко опустилась ему на плечо.

− Ладно, − вздохнул Джон, закрывая ноутбук, как только закончил. − Чай?

На его вопрос последовало оглушительное молчание, которое было совершенно необычно для великого Шерлока Холмса.

− Шерлок?

Джон вытянул шею, чтобы посмотреть на Шерлока, который, по-видимому, заснул у него на плече. Он чувствовал, как грудь Шерлока поднимается и опускается с каждым его ровным вздохом.

− Тогда, наверное, это «нет» чаю, − произнёс Джон, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.

Он улыбнулся, глядя на макушку Шерлока. Всё это очень мило, подумал он про себя.

Джон откинул голову на спинку дивана и закрыл глаза − ему тоже не помешало бы вздремнуть.


	6. Признайся, тебе нравится обниматься

Был холодный зимний вечер. Миссис Хадсон принесла Джону и Шерлоку чай в 221Б и, прежде чем отправиться спать, не преминула им сказать: 

− Вам, мальчики, лучше сегодня укрыться тёплыми одеялами, будет холодно.

− Сегодня будет прохладно, − сказал Джон, бросив взгляд через комнату туда, где Шерлок небрежно сидел в кресле, закинув одну ногу на подлокотник.

− Х-м-м... − согласился Шерлок.

− Значит, у тебя достаточно лишних одеял?

− М-м-м... − промычал Шерлок, сопроводив это уклончивым кивком.

− Хорошо.

Джон вернулся к чтению своей книги.

Слова плясали по страницам, ускользая от всякого понимания. Взглянув на Шерлока, который что-то бормотал себе под нос и махал рукой, Джон закрыл книгу.

− Думаешь, завтра у нас будет новое дело? − спросил Джон.

Пронзительный взгляд Шерлока обратился к Джону. 

− Вероятность этого большая, да.

Джон кивнул. 

− Хорошо.

− Да, − ответил Шерлок, на мгновение сдвинув брови.

− Ну-у-у... − протянул Джон, вставая. − Тогда я пойду спать.

Шерлок кивнул. Джон не сделал ни малейшего движения, чтобы выйти из комнаты.

− Надеюсь, сегодня ночью не будет слишком холодно. Стены продуваются сквозняками, − добавил Джон.

Шерлок взглянул на Джона, на его лице ясно читалось замешательство. 

− Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь, Джон?

− Да. Да. Определённо, − ответил Джон. − Просто не хочу простудиться. Ну ты понимаешь?

− Нет? Да? Х-м-м?

 _«И это гений»_ , − подумал Джон. _«Не может понять намёка»_. 

− Я иду спать. Прямо сейчас, − повторил Джон.

− Да, ты это уже говорил.

Джон закатил глаза, настолько преувеличивая это движение, что был почти уверен, что миссис Хадсон услышит его из своей комнаты внизу.

− Боже... Шерлок... − сказал Джон. − Ты идёшь или нет?

− Прошу прощения?

− На улице холодно, − объяснил Джон. − В квартире сквозняк. Таким образом мы могли бы согреться. Считай это следующей частью эксперимента.

− Ах. Ох. _Ох_ , − сказал Шерлок. − Ты хочешь этого?

− Да, − ответил Джон.

Шерлок соскочил со своего кресла, оказавшись там, где стоял Джон, за считанные шаги. 

− Почему ты сразу не сказал?

Джон снова закатил глаза, глядя на затылок Шерлока, и последовал за ним в спальню.

Шерлок стащил с себя домашний халат и бросил его через всю комнату, прежде чем забраться в постель. Джон последовал за ним, и они некоторое время лежали, неловко глядя в темноту.

Кровать накренилась и заскрипела, когда Шерлок придвинулся ближе к Джону и прижал его к себе. Положив руку на живот Джона, он уткнулся носом в изгиб его шеи, не в силах сдержать тихий вздох. Джон, в свою очередь, тоже обнял Шерлока.

В считанные мгновения они растаяли в объятиях друг друга, переплетя ноги, не зная, где начинается одна и заканчивается другая. Джон вынужден был признать, что ему _это_ нравится. Эксперимент. Шерлок. Ему нравился Шерлок. Джон улыбнулся в тёмные кудри Шерлока: ему _нравился Шерлок_. Ему нравилось, что стройное тело Шерлока так болезненно прижимается к нему. Ему нравилось, как Шерлок обвивает его своими длинными руками и ногами. Заявляя на него права.

− Признайся, − прошептал Джон. − Тебе нравится обниматься.

− Джон, − пророкотал Шерлок напротив его горла. − Есть двадцать семь способов убить тебя, используя предметы только из этой комнаты. Не повторяй этого никому.

Притягивая Шерлока ближе, Джон промурлыкал:

− Я тоже тебя люблю.

Излишне говорить, что с тех пор в квартире 221Б в двух спальнях не было никакой необходимости.


End file.
